


How

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kinda, M/M, it's just a bunch of fluff and cuteness, my writing style has completely changed from this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: in whichmark questionshow





	How

Mark leaned on his elbow as he scrolled through YouTube. He placed his laptop on the side of his bed, and lay down next to it. It was a day off from practice, and what better way was there than been lazy and checking out some NCT related content. Mark stopped scrolling when he came across a very specific video. The video was a fancam of Donghyuck. He scrunched his face up and debated whether or not he should check it out.

After finally giving in, he picked his laptop up and put it on his lap, quickly shuffling back to the side of the wall, so that no one could see what he was watching. Mark picked up his earphones and plugged them in.

The video started and he saw Donghyuck blink a few times and look at the fans with a pretty neutral face. Then the music started and Donghyuck began to move along to the beat perfectly.

Mark watched with amazement as Donghyuck danced, and then when it was his turn to sing, Mark raised the volume. His favourite vocalist in his own group was in fact Donghyuck. Ever since the two were trainees, he would go out of his way to practice with him. Mark would play the guitar, and Donghyuck would sing along. Sometimes Mark would write some lyrics down, and make Donghyuck sing them. It had become a thing between the two.

Donghyuck's voice echoed in Mark's ears as the song continued. Mark smiled at the screen once the video finished. He waited to check what was up next, and it turned out to be another video of Donghyuck, however, it was just him singing

Mark, obviously, clicked on it and sighed when he caught his reflection in the dark screen. He had a massive creepy smile on his face, that he even scared himself.

"What're you doing Mark?" Donghyuck asked, walking into his room without knocking. Mark slowly closed his laptop screen, to pretend as if what he was watching wasn't anything bad, because it wasn't, and then turned to Donghyuck.

"Nothing, what about you?"

Donghyuck climbed onto Mark's bed and moved his laptop to the floor. He got underneath the blanket and then turned to Mark.

"I came here to get some entertainment. Now entertain me." Donghyuck said, waving his hands around.

"Um." Mark awkwardly scratched his neck before reaching over Donghyuck and pulling his guitar up. Donghyuck saw this so he sat up in the bed.

As Mark started playing the guitar, Donghyuck started humming the tune of a song they had once sung together when they were younger.

After a while, his humming turned into singing, and then the two finished the song.

"Thanks." Donghyuck said, getting out of the bed and then waving as he walked to the door. "Now go to sleep."

Mark returned the smile and then put his guitar away. He looked back at his laptop which was on the floor and sighed.

"How can he sing so well?",

-

Mark looked around the table and then sighed. The group members had come out to eat lunch, and Donghyuck suggested that he person who loses a game of rock, paper, scissors, would have to pay for the food.

Donghyuck managed to convince everyone into playing and then got out on the first round, so he was safe.

When Jungwoo also got out, even though he only uses scissors and the others were never smart enough to realise, he turned to Donghyuck and they high fived.

Mark gulped as he realised that everyone was slowly escaping the punishment. He glanced over at Donghyuck, who was also looking at him with a massive smile on his face. Mark turned his attention back to the others and then realised that they were all trying to get Mark to pay.

"That's cheating!" Mark complained, when he saw that some of the members changed their signs after Mark showed his.

"Is it Hyuck?" Jaehyun asked Donghyuck, who shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Mark hyungs just being salty."

Mark felt anger build up inside of him, but he chose to ignore it and continue with the game. After every round, people started getting out and then slowly it was between Taeyong and Mark.

"Lunch bills for 10 people Mark." Taeyong said, looking down at their hands and then shaking his head. "Good luck."

Mark got his hand ready and thought about which sign to do. He didn't really need to come up with a strategy, as it all depended on luck, but he was still trying to think of something.

Taeyong closed his eyes, and then pulled his hand to his shoulders, he then said the few words indicating the round had started and then threw his hand forwards.

Paper - Scissors.

Mark stared down at his hand, which was flat out, and then heard someone laugh extremely loud omg from besides him. He turned around and saw Donghyuck laughing his head off.

"You... lost!" Donghyuck clutched onto his stomach as Mark glared at him. Donghyuck patted Mark's back and then continued to laugh. Mark sighed and then looked up at Donghyuck.

"How can he be so annoying?"

-

The lights to the dorm started dimming, as then day ended. The manager told everyone to get to their beds and sleep, since they had a pack schedule tomorrow.

Mark got off of the sofa and wobbled to his room. As he opened the door, he felt the sleep he missed out on catch up with him and dropped onto his bed. Doyoung entered the room and hurried to his side. He helped Mark climb into the blanket and then went over to his own bed.

Once the lights were completely switched off, the door to the bedroom opened. Mark squinted as he tried to see who had entered, but after he heard a small squeak from the person, who supposedly hit their foot on the bed side, he knew who it was.

"Donghyuck, what are you doing here?" Mark asked, moving around in his bed and allowing the younger to invade his personal space.

"I wanted to sleep here with you." Donghyuck replied, getting comfortable with the pillow and then throwing his hand over Mark.

It had become normal for Donghyuck to visit Mark every other night to sleep with him. Donghyuck found Mark's bed more soft than his own, so he decided to sleep there for most of the nights.

"You know how angry the manager gets." Mark warned, but still put a hand on Donghyuck's cheek, caressing it and then pinching it.

"Yeah yeah, but I don't care." Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes and then remembering that Mark couldn't see him clearly. "I just wanted to be with you."

Mark smiled as he felt Donghyuck shuffle closer and then place a small kiss on his cheek. He then turned around and pushed himself closer to Mark.

Once their arms got tangled together, Mark looked at the back of Donghyuck's hair and snuggled into it.

"How is he mine?"

-

The light from the curtains leaked in through the spaces, and Mark groaned as he got woken up by the rays. He tried to get up to fix the curtain, but for held down by arms.

Mark looked down in annoyance but then when he saw Donghyuck in between his arms, his heart melted.

The younger's beauty was no joke. Even without makeup, Mark could see how Donghyuck's eyes were soft looking and his skin was clear. Mark brought his hand up to Donghyuck's cheek and then poked it. The smile on his face when he saw Donghyuck react to his touch only widened when Donghyuck opened one of his eyes and pouted.

"Morning hyung." Donghyuck whispered, unable to say it loudly since he had only woken up. Mark chuckled at Donghyuck and then greeted him as well, leaning down and placing a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead.

As Donghyuck got up from the bed and made his way to the door, Mark stared at his figure which disappeared down the hallway and then dropped onto his bed.

His smile remained the same as he thought of Donghyuck again.

"How can I be so lucky?"

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck)


End file.
